bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess' Decision, the Sorrowful Bride
The Princess' Decision, the Sorrowful Bride is the one-hundred eightieth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki heads to the Soul Society to stop Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's wedding. Summary Shū Kannogi is seen getting dressed for the wedding by some maid dressers. Gyōkaku Kumoi enters the room and praises his looks. Kannogi asks if Rurichiyo is really coming back to the manor, since he can't get married to himself. Kumoi assures him that Rurichiyo will be there. Back at Urahara's Shop, Yoruichi Shihōin informs Ichigo, Kenryū, Rukia Kuchiki, and Kisuke Urahara that the wedding between Rurichiyo and Kannogi is scheduled to take place in two days. Kisuke suspects that they will use a Rurichiyo look-a-like for the wedding, since it would officially make Kannogi the secondary head of the family. Kenryū realizes that Kumoi is using the wedding to not only usurp control, but also to deter them from trying to stop the wedding, as there will no doubt be someone from the Gotei 13 there to guard them. Kisuke realizes that this could also be a trap to lure out the real Rurichiyo, so they can get rid of her. In the other room, Orihime Inoue is seen healing Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado's injuries from the battle with the assassins. Kisuke then discusses the Bakkōtō and what they have learned about it. Before the conversation goes anywhere, Enryū interrupts them and asks if Rurichiyo is with them. Rurichiyo is seen watching over an unconscious Sado and Uryū. Rurichiyo shows sadness, as she feels responsible for their injuries. In an attempt to cheer Rurichiyo up, Orihime asks for some help with the towels. It kind of works, but Rurichiyo apologizes to everyone for being so weak, though Orihime rejects it saying she has nothing to be sorry about. Later at night, Rurichiyo is seen on the roof crying. Ichigo finds her and tries to cheer her up. He comes out and directly tells her that it isn't her fault Sado and Uryū got hurt and that she shouldn't worry about it. She tries to argue that it is her fault, but Ichigo rebukes her words, and points out they weren't just after her. Hanza had come to kill Ichigo. Rurichiyo reveals that she has known that Kumoi has been trying to kill her for quite some time now. She extends her gratitude towards Ichigo and the others for protecting her up until now. Ichigo says that everyone has chosen to protect her of their own free will and that no orders were ever issued to help her. Suddenly, Rurichiyo takes Ichigo's Combat Pass and throws it. She then kicks Ichigo off of the roof. Rurichiyo takes her dagger and opens a Senkaimon. Rurichiyo thanks Ichigo for the help, but says she can no longer burden others with her problems. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche are seen lying down in the ruins of Szayelaporro Granz's palace, and state that they are bored beyond belief. Lieutenant Renji Abarai appears behind them, and smacks them for being too laid back. He tells them that they'll never know when they will get airtime. Pesche gets up, and calls him a red pineapple due to the shape and color of his hairstyle. Pesche and Dondochakka are seen getting warmed up for their next appearance, as Renji wonders whether they are truly ready. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shū Kannogi #Gyōkaku Kumoi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Tessai Tsukabishi #Suì-Fēng Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Shinigami techniques: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes